Volume 81
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 80 |- !Next volume: |Volume 82 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 81 was released on November 18, 2013 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} A Shrine to Remember Anime Episode 734: Jodie's Memories and the Cherry Blossom Viewing Trap 'File 851 - Jodie Remembers ' 'File 852 - Whereabouts of Shuichi Akai ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Yoriko Danno. She wanted to avenge her son's death. Yoriko was pickpocketed by Ikuyo one year ago, and she lost her car keys which were placed inside the stolen purse. Because she couldn't open the car without them, her son who has asthma was locked inside the car for several hours. When he got sent to the hospital, it was already too late and he died. So Yuriko researched about that pickpocket on the Internet and hung out at places where she frequently appears. Tohei Benzaki turns out to be Bourbon in disguise, while the pregnant woman is actually Vermouth, who is there to assist Bourbon. 'People ' Cocktail of Sorrow Anime Episode 738-739: Kogoro in the Bar 'Characters introduced ' 'File 853 - A Detective Encounters a Case in a Bar ' 'File 854 - A Detective Deduces a Case in a Bar ' 'File 855 - A Detective Solves a Case in a Bar ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Monpei Kogure. He wanted to avenge Yoshikuwa. After case closed, Detective Takagi told Conan that Touhei Benzaki, a victim from pickpocket case is strange, there is a contradiction in bank robbery case, then the real Benzaki said that he does not remember he was involved in that pickpocket murder case and he is unmarried. Conan who is suspected that fake couple is Bourbon and Vermouth, rushed back to the Mouri Detective Agency in panic. 'People ' Steamy Relations Anime Episode 740-741: Bathroom Where Ran Collapsed As Well 'File 856 - Adultery Investigation ' 'File 857 - My Deduction ' 'File 858 - A Problematic Deduction ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Kenya Settsu. 'People ' Bumper Brawn Anime Episode 744-745: The Suspect is Makoto Kyogoku 'File 859 - Jeet Kune Do vs. Karate ' Ran, Conan, Kogorou, Sera, and Sonoko play bowling while it rains with Sonoko waiting for someone. Makoto returns and picks a fight with Sera who he thought was a male getting too close to Sonoko. Makoto is later becomes a lead suspect for the murder of a middle school PE teacher, Tanpa-Sensei, in a parking lot porta-potty. 'File 860 - The Smell of Kerosene ' 'File 861 - Just Like Magic ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan clears Makoto's name through Sleeping Kogorou, and identifies the colleague of the victim Sunami Masaki as the culprit. Sunami locked the door and used kerosene candles to burn the oxygen out of the porta-potty, causing the water from the rain to fill in and rise, drowning the victim. Sunami's motive was to avenge her best friend's, who was Michiko's younger sister, death. Her best friend's goodbye text wasn't about eloping, but of double suicide by drowning, and Tanpa let her die because he became scared, so Sunami drowned him. Sera's other brother is texting her the answers to the case and asks her questions about Conan, arousing her curiosity of him. 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 81-90 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes